A mobile device may include several collocated wireless communication units. For example, the mobile device may include a cellular communication unit, a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) communication unit, a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) communication unit, and the like.
Some of the wireless communication units may require an accurate clock to perform one or more functionalities. For example, the GNSS communication unit may require an accurate clock for acquiring one or more GNSS satellites, in order to enable an estimation of a location of the mobile device.
The process of preserving an accurate clock may be time and/or power consuming.